The Chibi Adventures Of Mitsu
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Basically a collection of one-shots about Mio and Ritsu when they were younger


The first time Ritsu talked to Mio was in fourth grade.

When she first saw her she really couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Some days she would just stare at Mio from her desk wondering why she was so quiet, and how she had so many books. There was just this pull between them and Ritsu felt the need to go up to her.

So one day she did just that, while Mio was sitting at her desk reading yet another book during break Ritsu sat at the empty desk next to her and just stared. She was content to watch as the black haired girl read, but as soon as their eyes met and Mio quickly shifted her eyes back down to her book hoping to be left alone, and it was if a switch was flipped somewhere inside Ritsu.

Her eyes lit up, and she felt the need to invoke that sort of reaction from her again.

"What are you reading?"

Mio just looked up at her nervously not sure how to respond to Ritsu's loud outburst.

"Hey, show me, show me"

Mio hid behind her book hoping the loud girl would go away but Ritsu kept on asking questions while Mio slightly curled into herself and tried to shift away from Ritsu. She continued to scoot even further back on her chair, until she ran out of space and ending up falling on her rear. The class fell silent as all attention was directed on Mio, that mixed with the pain she was feeling on her bum was enough to cause tears to spring to the young girls eyes.

Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks and Ritsu felt a slight tug at her heart, 'Wow she's even pretty when she's crying'

The teacher walked over to them after hearing the commotion and quickly assessed the situation; she help Mio up off the ground and instructed Ritsu to wait outside for her. Ritsu didn't even complain as she walked out the room still thinking about the raven haired girl.

After that day Ritsu's interest in the quiet girl increased even more.

It seemed as if Ritsu found out more interesting things about Mio every day, while Mio became even more jumpy and reserved. It wasn't that Mio hated Ritsu per say, it was just that she was always so loud and always snuck up on Mio. So she never had enough time to process what was happening before Ritsu had already brought everyone's attention to her, and then she would clam up unable to handle all the pressure. Mio liked quiet and to be left alone to her books, but after Ritsu entered her life it never seemed like a dull moment around the girl. Although they weren't close Mio kinda found a weird comfort in Ritsu's presence, she wanted to have an actual conversation with the girl but couldn't muster up the nerve.

So Ritsu continued to admire Mio and wonder how she could get the girl to talk to her, and Mio continued to wish she could be a little bit braver like Ritsu.

Later that year Mio felt like her life was over, her essay had won a prefecture prize and now she had to present in front of the whole class. It was insane, there was no way she could do it, all those people watching her, hanging on to her every word, it made her want to curl up in her bed and never leave. Mio decided to sit on the swings of the deserted park; she didn't know what to do so she just sat there and thought about her imminent doom.

"What's wrong?" Mio slowly lifter her eyes up from the ground and looked toward the intruding voice, she was a little surprised to see Ritsu standing there because for once she was yelling and causing a commotion. Mio was pretty sure it was the first time she'd seen Ritsu so calm.

Mio bit her lip and turned to the side unsure whether she should tell Ritsu about her problems or not.

"Hey how about we take a walk, I hear it helps clear peoples head and you look like you have a lot on your mind." Mio silently nods her head and slides off the swing following behind the amber eyed girl. For a while they walk in silence, Ritsu with her arms behind her head and Mio playing with her hands keeping her gaze mostly on the ground.

"My essay won a prize..." The quiet girl began slowly, "It won, and now I have to present it, but I, I don't..." she trailed off, shoulders hunching forward in sadness.

"Huh, you don't want to present your essay? Why?" Ritsu completed Mio's thought with a wondrous tone; shouldn't Mio be happy her essay won something?

"Because it's embarrassing"

"It's not embarrassing, it's amazing!" Ritsu exclaimed getting excited.

"I-It's not amazing at all."

"But you were the only one in our class who got a prize. If it were me, I'd boast about it to everyone."

Mio stopped walking, feeling anger and frustration bubble up inside her, why couldn't Ritsu understand that she just couldn't do it, she wasn't confident and outgoing like her, for someone like her presenting in front of everyone seemed impossible.

"Then you should have gotten the prize! I don't want to read it in front of everyone!" Mio yelled out, and for a moment they were both quiet until Mio realized she actually yelled at Ritsu.

"S-Sorry" she said returning back to her quiet tone. Ritsu on the other hand was shocked but also impressed, 'Wow Mio-chan can say something in a loud voice... It's sort of interesting!' she thought, and that was the moment Ritsu decided Mio was definitely an interesting girl and that they could be good friends.

"Hey, come over to my house for special training!" Ritsu exclaimed

"But..."

"Its okay, it's okay" the energetic girl said as she started to pull Mio along while said girl tried to protest but ended up going along anyway.

'Maybe Ricchan isn't so bad after all' Mio thought


End file.
